Fear of Home
by AReN'T I a TorTurEd SoUL
Summary: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?
1. Poppa

TITLE: A fear of home

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

RATING: Strong R

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com 

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Harry Potter

CHARACTERS: Hermione, Snape, mentions many others.

SUMMARY: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't remember the first names of the Grangers, so I made them up. The timeline is screwy, so bear with me. There is violence in this story, and there maybe a point where non- con is involved. If anyone reads the author's notes, please put the word "cliché" in the review. Just remember that you have been warned. 

The owl flew into the sunroof of Hermione's room. The small package hung from its claws, the owl clinging for dear life. Hermione jumped again as she heard her father shooting his gun in the backyard. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione was ready to go back to school. She had not changed much. Her hair was still bushy and knotty, but she had matured somewhat over the summer. She had grown a full three inches, and her hips began to drift apart. Her small chest had managed to become somewhat normal, and her feet didn't look as big with her newly found height. She was still a skinny girl, but at least she looked almost presentable. She began unwrapping the small package when her father burst into her room. She hurriedly threw a treat to her owl, which followed it and flew out of the window. She stuffed the package under her pillow and waited for her father to speak. 

"I thought I told you about that damn owl Hermione! If it comes back here, I am going to kill it! What did it bring?"

"N-Nothing Poppa."

John Granger viscously grabbed his daughter's arm and brought her to her feet. 

"Don't lie to me!"

"John!"

Mrs. Granger stood at the door, and looked to her husband, then to her daughter.

"Let her go, now."

He let go, almost pushing Hermione onto her back. He pushed past his wife and walked downstairs. Hermione remembered a time when he loved the idea of her being one of the select muggles to attend Hogwarts. He would sit with her over the summer, and read the moving newspaper, or admire the things she collected. Now, he hated the idea of her being a witch. Somehow, she had managed to dirty the family name. People from her small town talked about the mysterious Granger family, and their daughter who attended the "weird" school. Less and less people came down to the Dental office; and more and more, he was angry with her. Well, she had three more weeks before the beginning of the school year. She sat by her door and listened to her parents arguing downstairs.

"Jane, our daughter is a freak, I am sick of that damn owl, and I am sick of that school. She isn't going back!"

"John, it isn't her fault she has friends, the owl is doing its job."

"She isn't going back, and that's final!"

"She is going back, or I am leaving! You can't deny her of her dreams John."

"Fine, but if I see that owl one more time, I am going to stuff it and hang it on my wall."

"Yea, sure, whatever."

^^^ Two weeks later ^^^

Hermione lay awake as she heard the noises of her owl scratching the now sealed sunroof in her room. After a few minutes the noise stopped. She then heard her father screaming, and the light from the corridor brightened her room. John Granger came into view, holding her owl by its legs, and a belt in the other. He forced the animal into the cage and pulled Hermione from her bed. He grabbed her by the scalp, and dragged her down the hall. The bathroom door slammed shut, and Jane Granger ran to it, with fear in her eyes. It was happening again. 

^^^ Inside the Bathroom ^^^

The belt stung the bare skin on her back. All that could be heard in the small bathroom as her father grunted while he beat her. The retraction was always the worst. The wait lasted forever, and no matter how long she waited, the pain was more intense than what she imagined it. She knew better than to cry. If she cried, he would beat her harder for being weak. Tears stung her eyes and she tried her best not to cry out, but it escaped her mouth.

"This is what you deserve, who is this Viktor? And why the hell is he writing you love letters?" 

Her whimpers went unnoticed until he stopped hitting her. She thought the worst was over, but she was wrong. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. He ripped the pajama bottoms from her legs and violently pushed them apart. The belt left welts on the untouched flesh. Her thighs screamed for mercy, as he continued beating her with it. She sat quietly as he finished her punishment. She toned out the pain by listening to her mother screaming and pounding on the bathroom door. He dropped the belt, and unlocked the door, his blistered hands pausing at his sobbing wife. He walked past her, and into his room. John Granger fell asleep without any problems. 

Hermione's body was burning. She curled into a ball as her mother collected her clothes, and wrapped her in a towel. She tried to stand her up, but she noticed the bruises forming on her daughter's thighs. She picked up her fragile daughter, and lay down in her bed with her. She rocked her to sleep, whispering little things as to make, her feel better. 

^^^ One week later, Platform 9 an ¾ ^^^

Hermione hugged her mother, careful of the still sore bruises that aligned her back. Her father had stayed behind, and for that, she was grateful. She said goodbye to her mother, and walked to the only open compartment. She heard the other children talking and laughing; soon she heard the familiar voices of her best friends, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly. It wouldn't be bad this year. She hugged her friends, and brightened her face. She was free until Christmas.

A/N: That is all for now, please tell me what you think of my first fanfic. I hope it keeps you entertained. I plan to update by Wednesday. Please Review. 


	2. Detention

TITLE: A fear of home

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

RATING: Strong R

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com 

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Harry Potter

CHARACTERS: Hermione, Snape, mentions many others.

SUMMARY: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't remember the first names of the Grangers, so I made them up. The timeline is screwy, so bear with me. There is violence in this story. And please put the word "Billowing" in the review. This chapter includes flash backs of verbal abuse, so don't say I didn't tell you. 

The first week of school went by quickly and without any problems. Hermione's last class was potions. She despised that class. She walked in and took her regular seat next to Harry. She gathered her parchment and quill and looked up to see Snape's billowing cape fly past her. He went to the front of the class and began to speak.

"Today we will be learning how to deform the facial features with the Cosmetica Potion. Now gather your ingredients, and come to the front of the class to get the ting root. Do not get this anywhere on your face. Never on the face…."

Hermione's mind snapped into memory.

__

"What are you stupid? Pick it up, now!" 

"Sorry Poppa."

"That's it. Go get my belt!"

He never hit her in the face, never in the face. People would notice if he hit her in the face, they would ask too many questions. She had to stay there and take a beating…. all because she spilled mock fairy dust.

"Miss Granger! Silly girl, it come up to get the ting root!"

"Sorry Professor."

Hermione went up to him and tried to take the ting root from his hand. It fell to the floor and started to smoke. Snape began screaming to evacuate. Five minutes later Hermione was sanctioned a detention and she really wasn't up to it. She went directly to her room, and closed her bed covers. She took a nap and woke up a few hours later. She was late!

^^^ In the dungeons ^^^

Hermione ran into the dungeons and struck Snape square in the chest. 

"Sorry Professor."

"Sorry just won't do. Give me your wand and take off your robes. You will be dusting tonight; No magic. Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"You have two more detentions for being late."

"Yes sir."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and finished polishing the last of the cauldrons. Snape had came up behind her, and his voice startled her.

"Finished already, I do believe I am losing my touch."

"Yes sir I am finished, may I leave now?"

"Good-."

Snape's face changed from that of dismissal to pure curiosity. 

"What is that, Miss Granger?"

"What is what?"

"That abomination on you side?"

Hermione looked down at the disappearing bruise on her left side. Her stomach hurt for days after the last attack. She tugged on the edge of her shirt and turned from him.

"Oh, I was practicing gymnastics in my backyard, I fell."

"Gymnastics?"

"Yes sir, it is a muggle sport."

"Well then, show me what you did."

"I h-haven't perfected it yet sir."

"Well show me the novice performance then."

"I-I am s-still sore Sir, maybe next time."

Snape's eyes narrowed. He looked suspiciously at Hermione, then back to the space that the bruise was. 

"Fine, leave my office. Be here tomorrow, PROMPTLY at eight o'clock." 

"Yes Professor."

She walked into the hallway. She heard the echo of footsteps behind, and turned. It was Malfoy. His two goons, Crab, and Goyle accompanied him. They soon caught up to the now walking Hermione. 

"Hey mudblood, did you miss me?"

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Awe, the little baby is going to cry."

Malfoy grabbed her shoulder, and turned her around.

"Hey, lets write mudblood on back. She deserves a name tag."

Hermione reached for her wand, but remembered that Snape had it. Malfoy pushed her against a wall, and turned her around. He pulled out a sharpened quill and lifted her shirt. Suddenly Crab and Goyle stopped laughing. Malfoy's gasp did not go unnoticed. She squeezed her eyes tight as the tears began to fall. She was caught, they knew. Malfoy was the first to speak.

"H-Her back looks like the d-death eaters got to her. Lets go before they blame this on us."

They high-tailed it out of the corridor, and left Hermione on the wall. She pulled her shirt down, and silently ascended the stairs to her dormitory.

A/N: Hey, I pulled this one out of the hat! There goes another one. I will update as soon as possible. Please review.


	3. Revelations

TITLE: A fear of home

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

RATING: Strong R

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com 

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Harry Potter

CHARACTERS: Hermione, Snape, mentions many others.

SUMMARY: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, just remember to put 'Squeeze' somewhere in your review, there may be something important here next time.

Hermione walked down to the dungeons to attend her second detention for Professor Snape. She had retrieved her wand that morning. She tried her best to avoid Malfoy and his goons, but she noticed they were doing the same. Her secret was safe. She reached the door to his office and went to knock when he walked out, a small basket in his hands. He looked at her and closed the door behind him. He looked down on her as she squirmed under his scrutiny. 

"Miss Granger I hope you're properly dressed because we are making a trip to the forest, follow me, and stay close."

They walked to the foregrounds, and Professor Snape's cape was all that Hermione could see. His hand gripped her tightly at her waist, and she felt as though she were flying. As her feet hit the ground, he let go of her, and she stood in a delightful stupor. Professor Snape grabbed her arm lightly, and Hermione's mind went back to that night.

__

Her wand lay on the table in the living room, along with her old copy of Hogwarts a History. Her father's laugh filled the room along with the noise of his other guests. The look of pure embarrassment crossed his face as his guests asked what Hogwarts was. She was sent to her room, and her father quickly dismissed his guests. His footsteps were heard throughout the hallway as he finally got to her room. He walked in, calm and collected, and told her to stand. 

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what Poppa?"

He grabbed her arm, and backed her against the wall. Her head banging against it signaled she had no where to run. His hand dug into her gut as she doubled over. She didn't know what to do. That's when the beating started….

"Silly girl, wake up, there is no time for games."

Hermione's mind could only register that his hand was on her arm. Her arms covering her head, she crouched into the defensive position and waited for him to hit her. Severus stood there, not knowing what to do. Hermione looked up to see her Potions Master standing before her. She stood up, embarrassed, and walked in front of him.

"Sorry Professor, I thought I saw a bat."

"Fine, fine. Stay close and don't stop walking."

They trudged through the forest for what seemed like forever, until they came to a patch of green plants, with black oval shaped mouths. The plants were all muttering incoherent things.

"Well, start picking and put them in the basket."

"Excuse me?"

"Your detention. I need at least 9 dozen. Don't rip them."

Professor Snape sat down on a nearby rock, and watched her pick the obnoxious plant.

"May I ask, what are these things?"

"They are called muttering ivy plants. Not too many people know about them. We will be using them in our revealing potions next week."

"R-Revealing Potions?"

"Yes, don't let them spit on you, or you will have every scrape and scar since the age of six, and you will be blurting out every secret that you have kept." 

Just as he had said the words, one of the little plants spat in her hand. She felt her stomach tighten as some of her ribs began to re-break, her face swelling and her body falling as she felt her legs give from the pain. Professor Snape swiftly ran to her side, gathered her in his arms, and whispered the words that got them to the front ground of Hogwarts. He rushed down into the dungeons and put Hermione's unconscious body down. He ransacked his cupboards for the antidote. Finally, he found the bright green liquid. He brought it to her lips and tilted her head back. The nasty dark purple bruises began to disappear, and Hermione's face shrunk back to its normal size. The Professor sat down next to her, and waited. 

  
  


A/N- I am so sorry I have to do this…but that is the end of Chapter 3. I will be back with chapter 4 in about three days. I hope you review, because reviews brighten my day. Do me a favor, and make me smile…cause I need one. 


	4. The Truth Told

TITLE: A fear of home

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

RATING: Strong R

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com 

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Harry Potter

CHARACTERS: Hermione, Snape, mentions many others.

SUMMARY: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, just remember to put 'Holiday' somewhere in your review, there may be something important here next time.

She lay on the small table, asleep. Severus looked at her small body, wondering what or who could have done so much damage or cause so much grief. When he sent her to pick the muttering ivy plants he thought a student of her caliber would know not to let them spit, he guessed he was wrong; he was rarely wrong. He went over to his cabinet, looking for another bottle. As he found it, Hermione's voice filtered throughout the room. 

"No Poppa, I didn't do it! Please don't….Please?"

It took all of his strength not to wake the small girl, but he knew better. She calmed down after a small amount of time, and looked up at him. She didn't know what to say, nor what to do. She slid her skirt down over her knees, and climbed off the table. 

"I guess I will serve my detention another night, I apologize, Professor." 

"That's all right Miss Granger, but please stay. I want to talk to you."

Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down shakily. Professor Snape crossed his arms and leaned on the table she had moments before descended. 

"Your not alone."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand what you're going through. I've been in your shoes, and you can't go back."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now I have to go."

As she stood, Severus grabbed her thin arm spinning her around and looked her directly in the eye. 

"Who was it? How far have they gone Hermione?"

Hermione was shocked. He never addressed her in such a manner and it was scaring her. She tried desperately to escape his strong grip, and she began to panic. She wished she could tell him, she wished he would keep her secret, but she knew better. She hung her head and spoke softly. 

"He doesn't mean it, I just do things that annoy him, and I know I shouldn't."

"Who?"

"My Poppa."

Severus was shocked. He did something he never thought he would, he hugged her. He felt her stiffen, and squeezed her harder. Severus Snape was hugging a muggleborn. 

"How far has he gone?"

"He only hits me, only sometime. I do stupid things. It's my fault. I should watch what I do around him."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. We have to talk to Dumbledore."

"No! We can't. No one can know!"

"Well, I can keep this between us, on one condition."

"And what is that?" 

"That you will spend holidays with me."

A/N: Well here it is, sorry for the long delay. This small chapter has undergone three re-writes. Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be here very soon and it will be much longer. Please review!


	5. The Pain of being Hermione

TITLE: A fear of home

AUTHOR: ARen'T I a ToRtureD SoUL

RATING: Strong R

EMAIL: Ryan_Omira@mail.com 

CATEGORY/FANDOM: Harry Potter

CHARACTERS: Hermione, Snape, mentions many others.

SUMMARY: What if home was where the fear was? Where would you go then?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: There is violence in this story, and there maybe a point where non- con is involved. If anyone reads the author's notes, please put the word "pain" in the review. Just remember that you have been warned. 

Hermione stood there, with nothing to say, so she lied. 

"It's okay now, he is getting help for it, I will be fine. "

With that, Hermione nonetheless ran from the dungeons before Snape could say anything. Snape's face immediately changed from that of sympathy to anger. He was angrier with himself for being nice to the little mudblood; he knew better. He put his anecdote away, and retired to his quarters. As he walked, he chastised himself for being so careless. Him—being nice, caring even? It was preposterous. He undressed quickly and sat atop his blankets. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. If she wanted to be beaten let her, he thought. And quickly fell to sleep. 

Hermione was afraid that Professor Snape would say something to Dumbledore. She wondered why he even cared. She turned in her bed most of the night. And she groggily got up the next morning. The halls were busy. Most people were packing for Christmas break, but she was reluctant to. She looked at the note her mother had sent her, and finally, she opened it. It read: 

__

Dear Hermione, 

I fear that if you return, something bad will happen. I have to leave to visit your grandmother, and I cannot take you. I do not want to leave you alone with that man, that would make me just as bad as he is. I want you to come home, since I will be coming back during the middle of your break. I am leaving the decision to you, though I miss you greatly.

With all my heart,

Mother

Hermione crumbled up the letter and returned to her room. She would be going home for Christmas. 

^^^Two weeks later ^^^

Hermione stood at the doorstep of her house, looking on as her father searched for his key. She was suspicious of his behavior, since he was being so nice lately, but she unenthusiastically followed him into the house. She went directly to her room, and unpacked her things. She put her wand in her closet, and went downstairs. Her father had informed her that she would be cooking the meals until her mother returned, so she began preparing for dinner. 

She sat at the table with her mediocre plate of mashed potatoes, corn and meatloaf, and waited for her father's opinion. He ate his food very quickly, and went upstairs. Hermione could care less. She cleared the table, and went to her room. But her father had beaten her there. He sat in front of her closet, admiring the wand that she had hidden only hours before. He stared at it as if he hated it. She knew what would come next. She began backing away from her bedroom, while John Granger stood up abruptly. 

"It's strange, how such a small instrument can ruin my life. My job, my marriage, my reputation. Hermione this is your entire fault. I hate you as much as I hate this putrid piece of wood." 

With that, he snapped the wand in half. He ran toward Hermione, and tackled her to the ground. Her power hungry father held down her arms with one hand and proceeded to rip her pants from her body with the other. Hermione closed her eyes. Her father's ministrations hurt as he moved above her. But Hermione let no tears fall. Finally, he stopped. He lifted from her fallen body and went to his bedroom. Hermione lay there. She lay there until she fell into a cold sleep. 

The rest of Hermione's break went without incident. Her mother returned with the news that Hermione's grandmother was good and well. Hermione never mentioned what happened that night, she was too ashamed. Her father stayed away from her too, and he even gave her money to replace the wand he broke. She packed her Christmas gifts and went back to the train station. She would be gratefully returning to Hogwarts. 

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I will be posting chapters as much as possible now. And I apologize for the long wait. 


End file.
